


Unwinding Together

by hypnoshatesme



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, Modern AU, trigger warning for hideous fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: A relaxed evening spent together.
Relationships: Kell Maresh/Holland Vosijk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Unwinding Together

"So, where did you say you need to go?", Holland asked after the waiter left with their orders.

Kell looked up, "The bookstore down the street, on the way home."

It was later than planned since Kell’s lecturer was apparently not too eager to ever finish on time. They had given up on reserving tables because of that quite some time ago. Usually one of the small places they tended to eat at always had a free table whenever they needed one.

Holland thought for a moment, "Let's pass by the other one, too. I saw something that looked interesting earlier this week but didn't have the time to go in."

Kell nodded, as the waiter came back with their drinks. He waited until they were gone before taking a sip and asking, "Want to look at some plants, too?"

The answer was always yes, but Holland took a moment to consider.

“I’m running out of space.”, he mumbled, running his finger over the rim of his glass.

“No need to buy anything.”, Kell answered automatically, used to hear the same excuse every time.

After another moment of pondering, Holland nodded, finally giving in. Kell smiled into his glass. Their food arrived moment laters.

It was a warm evening and the street was more crowded than either of them liked as they made their way to the closest bookshop. Inside, there were still quite a few people, but it was easier to ignore them as they looked through the bookshelves, sometimes in silence, sometimes commenting on one book or the other in low voices, Kell asking Holland’s opinion on books he knew latter read. 

As usual they took their time looking around and by the time they left, Holland had found the book that had caught his eye earlier that week, and bought it.

Kell had gotten himself a milkshake and was still drinking it when they entered the plant shop a couple minutes later. He followed Holland around at some distance, glancing at the plants without much interest. He didn't come for the plants. He came to watch Holland.

Holland’s whole body relaxed as he looked around, fingers occasionally brushing leaves as he took a closer look. It was gradual and minute, barely noticeable, but Kell spent enough time looking at Holland to see it. His usual flat expression softened at the edges, his eyes lighting up slightly. Holland never smiled when other people where in the shop, but Kell still saw the contentement in his features as he caressed a particularly interesting leaf, or his eyes fell on a plant he’d been searching for for a long time.

This was the reason Kell loved coming along. It was a different side of Holland, one he never managed to catch a glance of anywhere else. He saw him smile, sometimes, might see his features soften, but never quite like this. It was enchanting and Kell forgot where he was until somebody asked him to move out of their way. Or worse, Holland caught him staring, making the colour rise into Kell’s face as latter tried his best faking interest in whatever plant was near.

Holland didn't say anything to show he had noticed the staring as they left the store but Kell knew he had which, even after many such instances, still made it difficult to keep the colour from rising to his face. He was glad he had his milkshake to distract him as they made their way to the last bookstore. It was packed and they didn't linger as they had in the other, Kell going straight to the counter to pick up his order and Holland skimming the shelfs at a safe distance from the people standing in front of them. He was starting to get to his limits of tolerating crowds and was sure Kell was probably feeling similarly. 

When they were out of the store Kell took a deep breath before looking up at Holland, "Home?"

Holland nodded and they both started walking towards Kell's apartment wordlessly, feeling drained by the chatter and laughter all around them. 

It wasn't a particularly long walk but the crowds thinned as they left the city centre behind and Kell breathed more easily as they reached the apartment complex and he unlocked the door and went in, leaving it open for Holland to follow.

"Rhy?", Kell called out after Holland closed the door behind him.

There was no answer and Holland watched his body tense, the frown on his face deepening.

Holland was getting out of his jacket, "Alucard mentioned they'd be going out tonight."

Kell took a moment, letting the words sink in. He relaxed visibly, sighing. "Right, Rhy said something about that, I think…", he said, walking further into the apartment.

Holland followed as Kell went into the kitchen. "Hungry?", Kell asked when he arrived, reading over the note left on the kitchen counter that, indeed, informed him that Rhy was out tonight, to not wait for him and that dinner was in the fridge, if needed. All in Rhy’s neat handwriting. Holland simply shook his head. 

"I'm full, too...Tea then?", Kell asked. Holland nodded again, looking around the spotless kitchen. It had been a while since he'd been over and the ridiculously expensive appliances and shiny surfaces never ceased to make for a jarring contrast when Kell was the one using them in his simple light sweater, slightly crumpled from a day spent hunched over university desks and his washed out jeans Holland had heard Rhy complaining about on more than one occasion.

The fact that he knew his way around everything easily, comfortably pressing more buttons that should reasonably be required to boil water, didn't change the fact that it looked off.

"When were you here the last time? Two months ago?", Kell said.

Holland nodded, "And a half, I think."

"I think I got some new books that might interest you."

Holland looked at him, interested, "You have my attention."

Kell smiled for the blink of a moment, taking their finished tea, "Come along.", he said as he passed Holland to walk towards his room. 

They made a beeline for the beat-up two seater next to the bookshelves. It stood out like a sore thumb, surrounded by the more modern furniture and decoration. It was old, probably used to be red at some point, and the cushions had taken shape of whoever had sat in them over the years. Holland knew that it was also more comfortable than it looked. 

After putting down the tea on a small table besides the couch, Kell went to the nearest bookshelf, the one stacking his recently acquired and unread books. Holland sipped his tea as he watched him pull a couple of the books out, some worn and old, others new, some marked as library books. They fell into easy conversation when Kell sat down next to him to show him the selection, not unlike their low chatting inside the stores not too long ago. But easier, more relaxed, both shielded from prying eyes and ears and general noise made by other visitors. This was Holland’s favourite place to talk books with Kell.

It didn't take long until their conversation died down in favour of both having found something to read. Holland’s free hand made its way to Kells back, slowly rubbing circles into the stiff muscles, enjoying the feeling of tension bleeding out of Kell with the occasional sigh. Kell leaned into the touch, shifting closer so he could lean against Hollands shoulder slightly. They sat like that in blissful silence, only the turning of the pages and the occasional sip of tea interrupting it.

When their phones both vibrated, Kell startled and all tension Holland had been carefully working out of his back and shoulders was back. Holland pressed down on his shoulder when Kell tried to get up to retrieve his phone from where he had tossed it earlier on his bed. 

"I have mine here.", he mumbled, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and unlocking it. They both knew the message had been sent to the group chat.

"And? What is it?", Kell asked, barely containing his anxiety.

Holland rolled his eyes as he read the message, "Rhy telling us were missing out on one hell of a night."

Kell relaxed visibly, huffing, "He says that about every night."

"Not about the ones they actually drag us along.. "

"Not to you. You always go earlier. I stay and have to hear how I missed out on an amazing night by standing in the corner."

Kell sighed, leaning back against Holland, book back in hand. He relaxed again, some of the edge finally worn away.They both knew that these messages were for Kell, to sooth his worry and maybe enable him to sleep before Rhy came home. As far as Holland knew, the last part had never worked. 

He put his phone to the side, taking up his book again instead. His other hand went back to Kell’s shoulder and they returned to comfortable silence, hopefully uninterrupted this time.

“You look ready for bed.”, Holland mumbled after feeling Kell’s head slump forward and snap back for the second time. Kell looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He had been melting further and further into Hollands side to the point where Holland was fairly sure reading was impossible in that position. Considering how much difficulty Kell seemed to be having with keeping his eyes open, Holland doubted reading was a current priority of his.

Kell yawned, sitting up slowly and stretching, “Need to shower first.”

Holland nodded as he watched Kell put his book back, pick up their empty mugs and leave the room. Holland got up, too, putting the book he’d been reading on the bedside table and walking up to Kell’s closet.

It had been convenient to just leave some clothes at the other's apartment after a while and Holland knew exactly where the hideous rainbow-print pajamas Alucard had gifted him one of their first Christmases living together.  _ "You never wear colour. It's the easiest way to find out what'd suits you" _ , he had said with that shit-eating grin on his face, eyes twinkling in anticipation of what Holland would do.

Holland hadn't given him the satisfaction of reacting at all and instead enjoyed watching Alucard’s expression dampen under Holland’s flat gaze. The mirth in Alucard’s eyes never disappeared completely for the rest of the night.

Holland never wore the gift, certainly not at home, so it ended up being the ideal choice for staying with Kell and Rhy. Holland changed into them before going back to reading, this time in Kell’s too-soft bed.

Holland looked up from the book when he heard a huff of air from the door. 

“Still not used to you wearing that thing. Hard to believe you would.”, Kell chuckled, as he walked over to the bed.

Holland put his book down, turning towards Kell after latter made himself comfortable next to Holland. 

“Think about it this way: It annoys Alucard much more to know I wear it where he can’t see it than if I wouldn’t wear it at all.”, his expression was flat but Kell heard the flicker of amusement in his voice and grinned.

“I like your way of thinking.”, he said, planting a quick kiss on Holland’s lips.

“Oh, I’d hope so with how often you ask me to share my thoughts.”, Holland mumbled, in his rare, teasing tone that made Kell’s face heat up. 

He quickly hid the blush by burying his face on Holland’s shoulder, sighing, “I’m glad today worked out.”

Holland nodded. It had been difficult to schedule something lately and Holland had dearly missed their relaxed evenings. He combed his fingers through Kell’s slightly damp hair, smiling to himself as he felt Kell relax under the touch, clearly enjoying the gentle scrape of nails against his scalp. 

Kell sighed again, mumbling ‘good night’ into Holland’s shoulder.

“Sleep well.”, Holland whispered as an answer, fingers moving to rub gentle circles into the back of Kell’s neck. 

They were both awake when the front door opened. Holland felt Kell’s every muscle tense against him, ready to jump out of bed if necessary. Holland started tracing circles on his back with his fingers, perfectly calm himself, listening. There was shuffling as the door closed again, chuckling and the kind of too loud whispering only drunk people would consider as such. Holland was fairly sure he could make out both Rhy's and Alucard's voices. Kell was still on edge. 

Somebody - Rhy - bumped into some furniture and there was a hiss and a half-slurred curse, louder now that they were closer to the bedrooms. Alucard was trying to stifle his laughter - unsuccessfully. Kell relaxed slowly, letting out a long, tired sigh. 

They listened as Rhy and Alucard stumbled the rest of the way to Rhy’s room, slamming the door, apparently forgetting that they were trying to be quiet. 

"Do you think they locked the door?", Kell mumbled after a moment, voice heavy with sleep, clearly struggling to voice his worry. 

Holland knew that he didn't mean the door to Rhy’s room. "Your door locks automatically, Kell." Holland whispered, half into Kell’s hair. 

Kell buried his face in his chest and his mumbled answer was in unintelligible, but the last tension bled out of him as Holland raked his fingers through his hair. This time, Kell’s sigh was one of contentement, and it didn't take too long before he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> d'you ever write something so self-indulgent you feel empty after finishing it.


End file.
